Angel in blue jeans
by SameSamantha312
Summary: WARNING contains a school shooting so yea... basically Julian wants rid of August and the gang completely.


The gun shot rang across the school court yard.

Summer froze in terror. The gun shot had been just around the corner.

That's where August was.

Silence filled the area. She glanced around her blue grey eyes swimming with fear. Everyone was standing still. Then chaos happened. Teachers scattered

from the buildings. Students ran and tripped over each other in fear of being shot next.

"Summer!" someone called. she felt a cool hand grasp her shoulder. she looked into a face that use to terrify her but now she was used to.

"Auggie your okay' she said smiling.

"Not for long go!" he yelled. this was when she noticed the blood trickling from his shoulder.

"the shooter got you" Summer said astonished. she could still see the black bullet sticking out when he moves. it contrasted against August's bright red

blood. his navy blue school t-shirt was ripped from where the bullet had gone through.

"Summer run" August pleaded.

"no not with out you!" she said. even though Summer knew August loved her and she didn't feel the same she knew in her fats beating heart that she

could not leave this poor kid alone.

"Summer please" August said almost crying.

" you need help. Mr. Moore over here!" she called to her history teacher who was scrambling around. he froze looked at Summer and August then walked

over quickly. Then he stopped in his tracks.

A second gunshot blasted from behind and August toppled to the ground.

Summer looked in fear to where Auggie had stood before.

There stood a man Summer had wished she would never see again.

His dark black hair was gelled and his blue eyes swimming with guilt and anger.

"Julian" Summer said barley above a whisper.

"Hey babe" he responded. Summer was taken a back. The murderer of her best friend just called her babe. Guilt swam in her chest if she had ran August

wouldn't be dead.

"looks like I finally killed that freak." Julian said cackling.

"you- you wanted to kill him!" Summer stuttered.

"yes because hes the reason I never got to date you! when I moved away all I could think of was how beautiful Summer was and how she chose August

over me. I wanted revenge. And now I see your prettier than ever and you still chose August over me"

"I didn't choose him over you. I chose good over evil." Summer stated tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you calling me evil?" he asked.

"yes I am" Sumer smirked then remembered. he had a gun and looked like he was completely okay shooting her.

Julian lifted the black gun. its shiny black metal glistened in the afternoon sun.

"join me or I will kill you" He stated spitting as he talked.

**Everyone came running to the scene. **

Summer's eyes widened. Then she was knocked to the ground and landed flat on her stomach in the freshly cut grass. Her left cheek was pressed into

the ground. Blood trickled slightly out of her pale lips where her tooth had bit into it. the only thing Summer though of at that moment was how cool her

blood was.

**I was shot down in cold blood.**

Summer allowed her eyes to look at the shoes of Julian and her rescuer. she noticed Julian was wearing brown shorts and white tennis shoes dipped in

blood. She looked to her rescuer who was wearing black and yellow running shoes and light blue jeans.

(Summers POV)

**my Angel in blue jeans. **

Julian was shoved to the ground. I saw his face hit the lawn a metre away from me. I heard the gun slide across the grass and land on the pavement.

I heard the wails of police sirens and heard someone say my name.

**I hear voices calling all around.**

It was a voice I knew to well. A voice I never thought I would hear after our fight in

9th grade.

I tried to lift my head. I managed slightly but fell back down as my blue eyes met a soft pair of hazel ones.

**I keep falling all around.**

Jack Will.

my heart started beating so fast I thought it would beat out of my chest.

**I think my heart could pound right out of me. **

I glanced at the gun lying a few feet away. Images of my death swarmed my vision. I could have died in some many different ways.

**I see a million different ways to never leave this maze alive.**

At that moment I finally woke up from my day dream. I could suddenly hear the police sirens again. I could also hear students sobbing and shrieks from

looking at August dead body. I could feel the blood on my mouth again and anger pumped through my veins. I think I had the strength to stand up but before I could I was

lifted up and spun around to face someone.

**I woke up in somebodys arms. **

I looked up at Jack.

"you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Fine" I answered.

"great" he then hugged me. Well this was awkward.

**strange and so familiar.**

He released me and placed his palm in the small of the back. he was shoving me down the street.

Once we were on the sidewalk I turned to face him.

"we still have to talk with the police" I said.

"and" he cut me off by crashing his lips into mine. I was astonished at first with my eyes wide open but eventually closed them.

**where nothing could go wrong.**

We pulled apart and I opened my eyes.

"you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" he said.

I blushed and looked down.

"I have no clue" I murmured and looked back up again.

**Barley alive or nearly dead.**

I felt right then that I could just collapse down and I would wake up in bed.

**somehow awake in my own bed.**

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them and blinked. Nope I wasn't in my bedroom I was still standing on the sidewalk in front of Jack Will.

"you sure your okay?" He asked placing an arm on my shoulder.

"im as fine as I will ever be" I said looking into his eyes.

**and there you are.**

A car came speeding down the road. I recognized it as August's moms car. I gulped.

**Like a highway headed my way. **

I tried the blinking thing again and it still didn't work.

"why do you keep blinking?" jack asked.

"im trying to wake myself up even though I know I cant." I responded.

**Life Is but a dream.**

"its fine I wish that would happen to. why don't you wait here on the sidewalk and ill come get you when the police would like to talk with you. give you a minute to

compose yourself."

I nodded.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to walk away.

**I was shot down by your love.**

Once he was halfway up the hill he turned and winked at me.

I smiled and blushed.

**my angel in blue jeans. **

_**TEE HEE! jow frickin adorable was that? not very huh... yea I know im new with this whole fluff thing but I tried!.**_

_**Anyways if you somewhat enjoyed this one shot please go check out my three other Wonder fan fictions Summer, Jack and August.**_

_**Okay bye!**_


End file.
